wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/29
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Narada opryszków przeciągała się jakiś czas. W końcu jeden z nich wkroczył znów do domu i powtarzając ten sam ukłon, który w moich oczach miał znamię szyderstwa, poprosił o pożyczenie mu na chwilę łuczywa. Silver zezwolił krótkim mruknięciem, a wysłannik oddalił się z powrotem zostawiając nas obu w ciemności. — Nadciąga wiatr, Jimie — odezwał się Silver, który tymczasem nabrał zupełnie przyjaznego i poufałego tonu głosu. Przysunąłem się do najbliższej strzelnicy i wyjrzałem na dwór. Żar wielkiego ogniska wypalił się i tlił się teraz ciemno przy samej ziemi; rzecz więc zrozumiała, że spiskowcy potrzebowali pochodni. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi na zboczu wiodącym do warowni zebrali się w gromadkę; jeden trzymał światło, a drugi pośrodku klęczał. Widziałem, jak ostrze otwartego noża połyskiwało w jego dłoni mieniąc się różnobarwnie w blasku księżyca i żagwi. Inni byli nieco zgarbieni, jak gdyby śledzili poruszenia tamtego. Zdołałem dostrzec, że miał on w ręce oprócz noża jakąś książkę. Zachodziłem w głowę, skąd przyszli do posiadania rzeczy tak do nich niepasującej, gdy wtem klęcząca postać podniosła się znów na nogi i cała gromada ruszyła hurmem ku budynkowi. — Nadchodzą tutaj — oznajmiłem i powróciłem do poprzedniej postawy, gdyż zdawało mi się, że nie licowałoby''licować'' — tu: dobrze z czymś harmonizować. z moją godnością, gdyby przekonali się, że ich podglądam. — Dobrze, chłopcze, niech przyjdą, niech przyjdą — rzekł Silver wesoło — jeszcze mam naboje w puzderku. Drzwi się otwarły, a pięciu ludzi stanęło kupą koło samego wejścia, wypychając jednego naprzód. W każdej innej okoliczności jego powolne posuwanie się mogłoby wyglądać pociesznie: każdy krok stawiał z wahaniem, ale dzierżył wciąż przed sobą zaciśniętą pięść. — Podejdź no, dryblasie! — zawołał Silver. — Przecież cię nie zjem. Daj mi to, kpie. Znam prawo, nie znieważę posła! Tak zachęcony, opryszek postąpił naprzód raźniej i podawszy coś Silverowi z ręki do ręki czmychnął co rychlej do swych towarzyszy. Kucharz spojrzał na to, co mu wręczono. — Czarna plama! Tak sobie myślałem — zauważył. — Ale skądeście to wyrwali taki papier? Hola! Cóż to? Patrzcie no! To niedobrze świadczy! Wycięliście to z Biblii! Jakiż to głupiec pociął Biblię? — O, to to! — rzekł Morgan — to właśnie! Co mówiłem? Mówiłem, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. — Tak, samiście już to powiedzieli między sobą — mówił dalej Silver. — Zdaje mi się, że będziecie wszyscy wisieć. Któryż to kiep miał Biblię? — To Dick — rzekł jeden z nich. — To Dick? Więc Dick może odmawiać pacierze — rzekł Silver. — Dick zepsuł własne szczęście; tak, możecie być tego pewni. Lecz tu przerwał mu ów sążnisty drab z żółtymi oczyma. — Zaprzestań tego gadania, Johnie Silverze. Ci oto ludzie na walnym zebraniu uchwalili wręczyć ci czarną plamę zgodnie z naszymi prawami; przed chwilą zgodnie z prawem rozwinąłeś ją i odczytałeś, co tam było napisane. Teraz możesz mówić. — Dziękuję ci, George — odparł kucharz. — Zawsze byłeś prędki do czynu i umiałeś prawa na pamięć, a to mi się w tobie, George, bardzo podoba. No, w każdym razie, cóż to jest takiego? Aha! „Pozbawiony dowództwa” — tylko tyle? Bardzo pięknie napisane, zapewne! Jak drukowane, słowo daję! Czy to twoje pismo, George? Oho, stałeś się już przywódcą tej drużyny! Będziesz wkrótce kapitanem, nie ma co się dziwić. A teraz użyczcie mi znów tej głowni... co, nie łaska? Fajka nie chce mi się palić. — Chodź no teraz — rzekł George — nie będziesz już obałamucał drużyny. Jesteś zabawnym człowiekiem, nikt ci tego nie odmawia, ale teraz przestałeś już być dowódcą i może raczysz zejść z tej beczki, żeby wziąć udział w głosowaniu! — Powiedziałeś, zdaje się, że znasz nasze prawa — odciął się Silver z pogardą. — Jeżeli ty ich nie znasz, to przynajmniej ja je znam, więc zostanę tutaj, ponieważ jestem jeszcze waszym kapitanem — wiedzcie o tym! — póki nie uzasadnicie swych zażaleń. A tymczasem wam odpowiem, że wasza czarna plama nie jest warta i jednego suchara. Co potem, zobaczymy! — Ech! — odrzekł George — nie jesteś jeszcze naszym więźniem; jesteśmy tu wszyscy równi i basta. Po pierwsze, naszą wyprawę zamieniłeś w rzeź. Musiałbyś być człowiekiem bezczelnym, gdybyś temu zaprzeczył! Po wtóre, wypuściłeś bezinteresownie nieprzyjaciela z tej pułapki. Dlaczego chcieli oni wyjść stąd? Nie wiem tego, ale jest oczywiste, że tego chcieli. Po trzecie, nie pozwoliłeś nam iść na nich przez moczary. Przeniknęliśmy cię na wskroś, Johnie Silverze. Chcesz obłowić się zdobyczą, w tym twoja wina. Wreszcie, po czwarte, ten oto chłopak... — Czy to wszystko? — zapytał Silver spokojnie. — Chyba wystarczy — obruszył się George. — Wszyscy będziemy wisieć i prażyć się na słońcu przez twoją nieudolność. — Dobrze, dobrze, a teraz uwaga! Odpowiem wam na te cztery punkty; odpowiem na wszystkie po kolei. A więc tę wyprawę zamieniłem w rzeź, wszak tak? Dobrze, powiem wam na to, że wszyscy wiecie, czego chciałem, i wszyscy wiecie, że gdyby tak się było stało, jak mówiłem, gdybyśmy byli na pokładzie „Hispanioli” — tej nocy jak zawsze — wszyscy byśmy żyli i bylibyśmy dobrej myśli, jedlibyśmy placek ze śliwkami, a skarb byłby już złożony na okręcie, do kroćset! Kto mi się sprzeciwiał? Kto mi narzucał przymus, choć byłem prawowitym kapitanem? Kto wręczał mi czarną plamę w tym dniu, kiedyśmy lądowali, i rozpoczął tę zabawę? Ach, były to ładne pląsy — pod tym względem do was należę — skończą się tańcem na stryczku, w Doku Stracenia koło Londynu, tak jest! Ale kto to uczynił? Anderson i Hands, i ty, George Merry! Jesteś najmłodszy z marynarzy, z całej tej warcholskiej drużyny, i ty masz, u diaska, tyle bezczelności, że zadzierasz nosa i chcesz być kapitanem nade mną? Ty, który zaprzepaściłeś całą naszą gromadę?! Do kroćset! To nie doprowadzi do niczego! Silver umilkł, a z twarzy George’a i jego wspólników poznałem, że słowa te nie przeszły bez skutku. — Tyle co do punktu pierwszego — krzyczał oskarżony ocierając pot z czoła, gdyż mówił z taką gwałtownością, że cały dom trząsł się w posadach. — Słowo wam daję, że już mi obrzydło wciąż tak przemawiać do was. Nie macie ani oleju w głowie, ani pamięci i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak każdemu z was matka pozwoliła zostać marynarzem. Marynarze! Panowie szczęścia! Zdaje mi się, że waszym rzemiosłem powinna być krawiecczyzna! — Do rzeczy, Johnie — pohamował go Morgan. — Odpowiedz na inne zarzuty. — Ach, inne! — odparł John. — O, to też ładne figle, nieprawdaż? Mówicie, że ta wyprawa była partacka. Ach, u licha, gdybyście mogli zrozumieć, jak naprawdę była partacka, wtedy byście dopiero zobaczyli! Jesteśmy tak blisko szubienicy, że szyja mi cierpnie, kiedy o tym myślę. Może będziesz widział ich skutych i powieszonych. Ptactwo krąży nad nimi, a żagle pokazują palcami na nich, płynących z falą. „Kto to”? — zapyta ktoś. „To? a jakże, to zwłoki Johna Silvera. Znałem go dobrze” — odpowie drugi. A ty słyszysz, jak dzwonią kajdanki, gdy sam idziesz na stracenie i już, już masz zadyndać. Oto, co nas czeka dzięki niemu i Handsowi, i Andersonowi, i innym głuptasom z waszego grona. A jeżeli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś w sprawie punktu czwartego, to jest o tym chłopcu, owszem, do kroćset! Czy nie jest on zakładnikiem? Czy mamy się pozbawiać zakładnika? Nie, nie, żadną miarą! On może być ostatnią naszą deską ratunku — nic by w tym nie było dziwnego. Zabijać tego chłopca? Nie, ja tego nie uczynię, kamraci! A punkt trzeci? O, o punkcie trzecim można by dużo powiedzieć. Może to uważacie za nic, że przychodzi tu co dzień, prawdziwy, wykształcony doktor, aby was opatrzyć. Ciebie, Johnie, z tą porąbaną głową, albo ciebie, George Merry, który przed sześciu godzinami miałeś dreszcze febry, a w tej chwili masz oczy jak skórka cytrynowa? A może nawet nie wiedziałeś, że przybył nam sprzymierzeniec? Tak jednak jest w istocie, a niebawem zobaczymy, kto będzie się cieszył z zakładnika, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego. Co się zaś tyczy punktu drugiego, to jest dlaczego zawarłem układ... A jakże! czołgaliście się przede mną na kolanach, ażebym go zawarł. Na klęczkach czołgaliście się, tak upadliście na duchu. I umarlibyście zresztą z głodu, gdybym tego nie uczynił. Ale to drobnostka! Zważcie no... otóż dlaczego! I rzucił na ziemię papier, który poznałem natychmiast. Było to nic innego, jak mapa na żółtym papierze, z trzema czerwonymi krzyżykami, którą znalazłem w ceratowym zawiniątku na dnie kufra kapitana. Nie mogłem jednak odgadnąć, czemu doktor mu ją podarował. O ile jednak dla mnie stanowiło to nierozwikłaną zagadkę, o tyle dla pozostałych przy życiu buntowników jej ukazanie się było czymś niewiarogodnym. Rzucili się na nią jak koty na mysz. Jeden wydzierał ją drugiemu i przechodziła z rąk do rąk, a sądząc z przekleństw, krzyków i dziecinnego śmiechu, które towarzyszyły temu przyglądaniu się, można by przypuszczać, że nie tylko dotykali palcem samego złota, lecz że bezpiecznie płynęli z nim przez morze. — Tak, to z pewnością Flint rysował — rzekł jeden. — To jego litery: J. F., a poniżej wycięcie z węzełkiem do niego przyklejonym; on tak zawsze robił. — Bardzo pięknie — odezwał się George. — Ale jak mamy się z tym stąd wydostać bez okrętu? Silver skoczył nagle i opierając się dłonią o ścianę krzyknął: — Teraz ja cię ostrzegam, George! Jeszcze jedno zuchwałe słowo z twojej strony, a wyzwę cię i będę z tobą walczył. Jak? To ja mam wiedzieć? Tyś powinien mi na to odpowiedzieć, ty i inni, którzy zaprzepaścili mi okręt przez swoje wtrącanie się, żeby was choroba! Ale ty byś i odpowiedzieć na to nie umiał. Nie masz nawet tyle rozumu co plugawy karaluch! W każdym razie jednak mógłbyś i powinieneś mówić nieco grzeczniej, George Merry, a jakże! — To pięknie! — rzekł stary Morgan. — Pięknie! Chyba że tak! — odparł kucharz. — Wyście stracili okręt, a ja znalazłem skarb. Kto z nas lepszy? A teraz, do pioruna, zrzekam się dowództwa! Wybierajcie, kogo chcecie, na kapitana, ja już mam dość tego! — Silver! — krzyknęli wszyscy. — Patelnia kapitanem! Patelnia kapitanem! — Oho, tak teraz śpiewacie! — zawołał kucharz. — George, spodziewam się, że będziesz oczekiwał innego obrotu rzeczy. Szczęście, twoje szczęście, że nie jestem mściwy. Nigdy nie miałem tego zwyczaju. A teraz, druhowie, ta czarna plama? To nie bardzo dobrze wróży, prawda? Dick miał nieszczęście zniszczyć Biblię i całą sprawę. — Czy teraz dalej trzeba będzie całować tę księgę? — mruknął Dick, widocznie niezadowolony z klątwy, którą ściągnął na siebie. — Biblię z wyciętą kartką! — zadrwił Silver. — Nie, nie trzeba. Ona nie obowiązuje do niczego więcej niż zbiorek ballad. — Naprawdę, ejże! — zawołał Dick jakby radośnie. — W każdym razie myślę, że i tak ma swoją wartość. — Jimie, mam tu coś ciekawego dla ciebie — rzekł Silver i rzucił mi skrawek papieru. Był on okrągły, mniej więcej wielkości srebrnej korony. Jedną stronę miał białą, gdyż była to ostatnia kartka, druga zaś zawierała kilka wierszy z Objawienia św. Jana, między innymi zaś te słowa, które silnie wryły mi się w pamięć, gdy byłem w domu: „A precz pójdą łupieżcy i złoczyńcy”. Strona ta była poczerniona węglem drzewnym, który zaczął się już ścierać i brudził mi palce; na odwrocie zaś tym samym czernidłem wypisano słowa: „Pozbawiony dowództwa”. Przechowuję po dziś dzień u siebie tę osobliwość, lecz obecnie nie pozostało ani śladu pisma oprócz jednego skrobnięcia jakby zrobionego paznokciem dużego palca. Tak się zakończyły nocne zajścia. Wkrótce potem wypiwszy kolejkę ułożyliśmy się na spoczynek, a objawem zemsty Silvera było postawienie George’a Merry na warcie i zagrożenie mu śmiercią, gdyby okazał się niesumienny. Sporo czasu upłynęło, zanim zmrużyłem oczy. Bóg wie, żem wiele myślał o człowieku, którego zabiłem po południu broniąc się w niebezpieczeństwie, a nade wszystko o tej dziwnej grze, którą, jak widziałem, rozpoczął Silver — jedną ręką trzymając w ryzach buntowników, a drugą chwytając się wszelkich możliwych i niemożliwych sposobów, ażeby osiągnąć spokój i uratować swe nędzne życie. On sam spał spokojnie i głośno chrapał, ja natomiast martwiłem się o niego, mimo jego wszystkich występków, myśląc o ponurych niebezpieczeństwach, które go otaczały, i o haniebnej szubienicy, która go oczekiwała.